


Adam

by RagingHomo



Series: To Be a Family [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingHomo/pseuds/RagingHomo
Summary: His father, Bron, was one of the finest knights Arthur ever had the pleasure of training, so the boy was also frequently at the training grounds or in the court. He occasionally taught the young boy how to fight with the wooden staffs they kept for when they trained new knights. There was also the occasional feast where Arthur would help the young boy sneak an extra sweet bun (or three) from the banquet table.Merlin and Arthur take in another child.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: To Be a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743490
Kudos: 157





	Adam

Arthur had always had a soft spot for Adam, ever since he was a baby. 

Maybe it was the fact that he, too, lost his mother during childbirth. Or maybe it was that he saw so much of himself in the boy, even though he was barely six years old. Even as a child, the boy was brave, and stubborn to a fault. Arthur often saw him around the castle, defying his nanny in various activities. 

His father, Bron, was one of the finest knights Arthur ever had the pleasure of training, so the boy was also frequently at the training grounds or in the court. He occasionally taught the young boy how to fight with the wooden staffs they kept for when they trained new knights. There was also the occasional feast where Arthur would help the young boy sneak an extra sweet bun (or three) from the banquet table. 

It was one of those rare days where Arthur found himself without any council meetings or trainings or banquets to attend. Normally, he’d use this rare time off to spend with Merlin and Eliza, but Eliza had her lessons and Merlin was off doing… whatever it was that the court sorcerer did (he really needed to figure that out, seeing as he created the position and all). So that’s how he found himself on the outskirts of the courtyard, just watching his citizens bustle about. It was oddly peaceful. 

Adam and some of the other children that lived in the castle, their parents either servants or nobles who lived there, were playing knights in the courtyard. It made Arthur glad to see the children play together, despite the class divide. One of the things he worked hardest for was a fair and just Camelot, where people were treated equally regardless of station. Sometimes, he got discouraged in that goal, especially when dealing with some of the more old fashioned nobles. But the changing times were evident in the youngest generation. The younger people of Albion were even coming around to magic, though Arthur was sure that was more to do Merlin. 

“On me!” Adam yelled, mimicking something he had heard countless knights shout during training. His legion of tiny warriors followed him and began to attack a bale of hay, which was apparently a very fierce enemy. 

Just then, Bron came up beside him and leaned on the fencepost. “A natural leader, isn’t he?” he commented, gesturing towards his son. 

“Absolutely, a perfect reflection of you.” 

“He wants to be a knight, you know.”

“I can already tell he’ll make a fine knight of Camelot,” Arthur stated honestly. This was something he told many of the knights and nobles about their sons, mostly out of politeness. The truth was, he didn’t know how their children would grow up, however, somehow he knew that Adam would end up in the ranks of Camelot. 

“Thank you, sire. And how is Princess Eliza?” Arthur smiled, this was a topic he could talk about for hours. His daughter was his pride and joy. 

“Well, Merlin and I have our hands full, that’s for sure,” Bron laughed good naturedly. “We’ll be celebrating the second anniversary of her arriving in Camelot tomorrow.” The young princess didn’t know her birthday when she was first taken in by Merlin and Arthur, and unfortunately, anyone who would have that knowledge about the girl was dead. 

“That’s fantastic! Though I’m sorry your custody of the Princess came after such tragic events,” Bron stated. Practically everyone in the Kingdom knew that her village was raided, leaving her as the sole survivor. 

“Yes,” The King agreed before spotting a certain court sorcerer from across the courtyard. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Bron smiled, “Of course,” and Arthur made his way across the yard to his husband. 

_____________________________________________________________

“We’ll have to ride out and neutralize the threat,” Arthur announced to the council. A group of rebels had been marching towards Camelot and their numbers had grown considerably. It was cause for concern. They were a band of people who believed magic should be outlawed once again and sorcerers executed for merely existing.

“Are you sure, Arthur?” Merlin asked, “Surely there are other ways to protect the Citadel.” The sorcerer was reluctant to go to battle ever since they had adopted Eliza. If Arthur was being honest with himself, he was too. However, his duty to Camelot came first.

“I’m afraid not,” many of the council members nodded in agreement.

“It’s settled then, we ride tomorrow.”

_____________________________________________________________  
That morning, everyone was on edge. The knights were preparing to ride out, gathering supplies and saying goodbye to loved ones. It was always a strange thing to witness, someone saying goodbye for what might be the last time. Arthur was glad that he and Merlin always fought side by side. They were always worried about one another, but at least their fates were tied. 

“Adam,” Arthur heard Bron’s voice over the crowd. “I am going to be going into battle for the next few days and I might not get to see you… for a while. Do you promise to be good for your nanny and not cause any trouble?”

The boy nodded earnestly. The knight kneeled to make eye contact with the boy, and wrapped him in a tight hug. Arthur looked away, feeling the scene was too private for him to listen in on.

_____________________________________________________________

“Remember, men, you are fighting for what is just and right. You are fighting for freedom, you are fighting for your lives. You are fighting for Camelot. For Camelot!” 

“For Camelot!” they echoed 

Arthur took a deep breath. “On me!”  
_____________________________________________________________

The battle had few casualties. However, few did not mean none. They had to pull out the gurneys and notify the next of kins. 

Merlin was running around the infirmary, helping Gaius with the men who had been injured. Among them was Brun. 

Arthur could absolutely not sit still while his people were suffering, especially people he had called to battle. 

Merlin put a comforting hand on Arthur’s shoulder. He looked utterly exhausted, they both did. “Brun says he needs to see you, Gaius and I are doing what we can but I don’t think he has much time left,” he looked on the verge of tears, and Arthur wished he had time to comfort him before he rushed off to treat another wounded soldier. 

Arthur found his way to Brun’s cot and sat down beside the man, waiting for him to speak. “Sire, I think you know that I’m probably not going to make it,” Arthur wanted to disagree, but if Merlin- the most powerful sorcerer to ever live- said he couldn’t be healed, then it was probably true. 

“I want you and Merlin to take Adam for me.”

“What?” Arthur was taken aback by this bold statement. 

“Please, you don’t have to, but there is no one I trust more. He already sees you as a second father, and you and Merlin are so good with the princess, please.”

Arthur didn’t need more than a moment to consider it. “Brun, it would be my absolute honor to take Adam in as my own.” The man smiled at that and asked to see his son, Arthur sent the boy in after him. 

Just hours later, Brun had crossed to the other side. And it fell to Arthur and Merlin to comfort his crying boy.


End file.
